fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Reinhard
Adrian Reinhart is the Warden-Commander of Ferelden sent to the country in the aftermath of the Fifth Blight, who was Commander during the Darkspawn Civil War. Background Born and raised in the Anderfels, Adrian knew of the darkspawn threat from an early age. When he was but a young lad of twelve, his entire family was slaughtered by the creatures, and he was only saved by the intervention of a contingent of Templars who happened to be travelling nearby. Taken into the Chantry and beginning on the road to becoming a Templar, Adrian remained scarred by the death of his family and was convinced that more efforts needed to be made to rid the world of darkspwan. This attitude, coupled with his skill at arms which saw him win his share of tournaments and melees, soon caught the attention of the Wardens of Weisshaupt Fortress. Seizing his oppourtunity, Adrian left the Chantry to become a Warden, surving the Joining and remaining stationed in the Anderfels. In the aftermath of the Fifth Blight, Adrian was chosen by the First Warden to become the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arl of Armanthine. Appearance Tall and with a slender build, Adrian could easily be described as handsome. He carries himself with an easy grace and confidence that seems to give him a faint glow of health, and coupled with his shaggy mop of light brown hair and piercingly blue eyes gives him a boyish charm. When attired for battle, Adrian sported a custom made suit of heavy plate armour in the Warden colours of blue and grey steel, though often disdained with the matching helmet. He also wore a dashing but tattered dark blue cloak which he has kept with him since his days in the Chantry. His favoured shield is a kite shield with a golden sun and runes of defence painted onto it, which he routinely cleans and polishes. In his capactiy as Arl, Adrian also owns a series of expensive outfits designed for court. His favourite court outfit is a crisp and clean plain white linen shirt with a dark blue waistcoat over the top, matched with black silk trousers and top quality leather boots. Personality Born in the Anderfels and raised by the Chantry, Adrian is a devout Andrastrian. He completely believes in the Maker and the teachings of the Chantry, and as such feels that mages should be kept in the Circles where they can be watched and, if need be, dealt with. While he accepts the usefulness of magic, especially when facing darkspawn, he cannot forget that it was the Magisters who created the Blights, and so deals with even the Warden mages with a cool disdain. Despite his burdens as a Warden, Adrian finds it easy to smile and laugh. He takes his enjoyments and pleasures where he can find them, and encourages others to do the same. He has honed being courteous and polite to a fine art, and has been heard to remark that courtly courtesies can be as effective an armour as steel. Blessed with a shrewd and quick mind, Adrian knows a little bit about everything. He can quickly take in a situation or puzzle and decide what to do or how to proceed, and has a nearly supernatural ability to feel out plots and lies - traits which serve him well as Arl. Events of Dragon Age: Awakening Arrival in Ferelden and attack on the Vigil Dispatched by the First Warden to take the position of Warden-Commander following the Fifth Blight in what he hoped was a temporary measure, Adrian arrived to find the Ferelden Warden headquarters of Vigil;s Keep under assault by darkspawn. Teaming up with the Warden recruit Mhairi, the apostate Anders and the dwarf Oghren, Adrian found and defeated the intelligent darkspawn Disciple The Withered, saving the life of Seneschal Varel. When King Alistair and a contigent of Templars arrived at the Keep shortly after the attack, Adrian recruited Anders into the Grey Wardens with the Right of Conscription, and put all three of the people who had helped him reclaim the Keep through the Joining, with both Oghren and Anders surviving. Shortly afterwards, the blood mage and companion of the Hero of Ferelden Jowan arrived at the Keep requesting to join the Wardens, surviving the Joining. Following an attempt on his life by the son of the former Arl, Nathaniel Howe, Adrian sat in judgement of the assailant. Exercising the Right of Conscription once again, Adrian put Nathaniel through the Joining and increased the number of Wardens in Fereldan by one. Amaranthine City and Life at Court Travelling to the main city of his Arling, Adrian found himself getting involed in a struggle between the city guards and smugglers. Working with the guard, Adrian found and slew the smuggler's leader, shutting down smuggling operations in the city for many months. Adrian also learnt of a plot against him by a number of nobles. Wanting to nip the problem in the bud, Adrian instructed each noble family to send a child to the Vigil to be fostered - in truth, a hostage against their parents loyalty. Clearing out the catacombs undernetah the Vigil, Adrian discovered and had sealed a large entrance to the Deep Roads, slaying many darkspawn in the process. Concerned with the condition of the Keep following the darkspawn attack, Adrian gave both money and time to seeing the fortress restored to glory. Working with the blacksmith Wade, Adrian found numerous crafting materials to be used in arming his soldiers, and ultimately saw the founding of the Silver Order. The dwarf Voldrik was likewise engaged in repairing the walls, eventually declaring them to be acceptable. Adrian also ordered Varel to focus the Arling's troops on defending the farmlands in order to ensure a supply of food for the people despite the darkspawn presence. The Wending Woods Travelling to the Pilgrim's Path upon hearing news of caravan's being attacked in the area, Adrian and his companions discovered the area awash with darkspawn. Meeting with the enraged elven Keeper Velanna and uncovering the work of the darkspawn in making the humans attack the elves, Adrian combined forces with the Keeper to explore a nearby Silverite Mine. This was his first meeting with the darkspwan known as the Architect, who had created the intelligent darkspawn who had attacked the Vigil. Escpaing the mine, Adrian accepted Velanna's request to join the Wardens and saw her sucessfully survive the Joining. Kal'Hirol and the Deep Roads Hearing of the discovery of a large underground entrance in the Knotwood Hills, Adrian and his companions went to investigate. Discovering an entrance to the Deep Roads and rescuing the dwarf Sigrun of the Legion of the Dead, Adrian agreed to aid her in investigating the events at Kal'Hirol. Finding themselves in the middle of a battle between two opposing forces of darkspwan, the Grey Wardens managed to eliminate the majority of the darkspawn, including the powerful mage Disciple The Lost, and destroyed a major nest of broodmothers. Returning to the Keep, Adrian offered Sigrun a place in the Wardens. Blackmarsh On the advice of Varel, Adrian travelled to the Blackmarsh in search of the Warden Kristoff. Discovering Kristoff dead and ambushed by The First, Adrian found himself trapped in the Fade. Joining forces with a Spirit of Justice in order to oppose the Baroness and return to the real world, killing both The First and the Baroness in the process. Discovering that the Spirit of Justice was now trapped in Kristoff's dead body, Adrian welcomed him into the Wardens in order to oppose the darkspawn threat. Whilst in the Blackmarsh, Adrian also unintentiaonally revived the dragon known as the Queen of the Blackmarsh. Tracking it through the marshes, Adrian defeated the foul creature and claimed a part of its bone to have forged into a new longsword for himself, which he named Vigilance. Dealing with the Mother Returning to the Keep, Adrian found out that a alrge force of darkspwan was marching against Amaranthine City. Upon arriving at the City, and hearing that a similar force was also marching against the Keep, Adrian chose to defend the City and trust in his companions left behind at the Keep to defend the Vigil. Leading the defence personally, Adrian was able to slay the darkspawn horde's commander as well as an Armoured Ogre, freeing the City from siege. Shortly afterwards, Adrian gathered his companions to him and stuck out for the heart of the darkspawn menace in the Dragonbone Wastes. Slaying many lesser foes and a High Dragon to reach the ruins where the Mother was located, Adrian refused to treat with the Architect when he appeared to offer an alliance, killing both the darkspawn and the dwarf Utha before proceeding to kill the Mother and end the Darkspawn Civil War. Recent Events Following the death of the Mother, Adrian and the Wardens were kept busy dealing with the remaining Disciples and darkspawn attacks. Eventually managing to do so, and welcoming fresh Warden reinforcements from Orlais, Adrian began to tire of the day to day life at court. Confering with King Alistair and Teryn Cousland, Adrian retired from the position of Arl of Amaranthine and gave the position back to the Howe family, naming Nathaneil's sister Delilah as his sucsessor. Seeking to completely remove the Wardens from Ferelden politics, Adrian relocated the Order's headquarters to Soldier's Peak, which the Hero of Ferelden had found and cleared. Shorlty after this, Adrian was recalled by the First Warden to serve at Weisshaupt. Leaving his companions behind and leaving the choice of the new Warden-Commander to the First Warden, Adrian left Ferelden for the more familiar surroundings of his native Anderfels. To the horror of all, however, he never arrived, instead seeming to disappear from the face of the world. Relationships Anders Anders and Adrian shared a very strained relationship. Despite Adrian having recruited him, Anders found himself being placed under near constant scrutiny under Adrian's orders, and for his part Adrian never allowed himself to truly get to know and like Anders, aware of the risk of possession and the role he would then have to play in Anders' death. Despite this, Adrian respected and relied on Anders' skill with healing magics, something he tried to show when he gifted Anders a cat to play with. Oghren Having heard tales of the dwarven companion of the Hero of Ferelden, Adrian became very good friends with Oghren. They shared a mutual respect for each other's battlefiled abilities, and Adrian took it upon himself to help Oghren maintain contact with the family he had left behind to join the Wardens. They did argue often, however, with Adrian accusing Oghren of being overly crass and vulgar, often banishing him from the Vigil before attending court. Jowan As with Anders, Anders never allowed himself to grow close to Jowan. More so than with Anders, however, Adrian harboured an active dislike for Jowan, who he saw as self serving and cowardly. Adrian made no secret of his distaste for Jowan's blood magic, and often sidelined Jowan to less important or menial tasks. As a result, Jowan often went out of his way to avoid the Commander in an attempt to avoid confrontation. Velanna Faced with the elf's hostile attitude, Adrian responded with dismissiveness and mistrust. He did not welcome her blatant disregard for the Chantry and its teachings, and as with the other mages, saw to it that she was placed under observation. Most conversations between the two descended into blazing arguments and shouting matches, with only the shared task of fighting the darkspawn keeping Velanna from leaving. Nathaniel Adrian quickly saw that Nathaniel was a gifted individual. Taking the young Howe under his wing, Adrian spent a lot of time talking to the man, subtly tutoring him in the finer points of politics and command. The two appreciated the same sense of humour, and both prided themselves on being able to navigate the shades of grey in a situation. When Adrian was recalled to the Anderfels, he recommended to the First Warden that he name Nathaniel as the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Sigrun Of all the Wardens he recrutied, Adrian found it easiest to relax around Sigrun. Her curiousity and happy-go-lucky attitude made Adrian smile and laugh, and he delighted in her reactions to things he took for granted. The pair could often be found comparing tales of darkspwan slaying, trying to outdo the other with outlandish boasts of their own prowess, accompanied by the friendly teasing and sneering of the other. Justice While he never professed to understand the spirit, Adrian found Justice to be pleasant company and an excellent ally. He respected the spirit's decision to seek out Kristoff's wife, and was happy to mediate the initial meetings between them. On his part, Justice found Adrian to be a curious individual capable of both showing the best and worst of humanity all at once, and so the duo parted on friendly, if cautious, tones. Redirect Main Page Site Backstory Category:Dragon Age Category:Warrior Category:Grey Warden Category:Canon Category:Missing Category:Templar Category:Humans Category:Ferelden Category:Anderfels